The Worst Nightmare
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Arcee and Optimus thought there nightmare was over and nothing can harm them...but they are wrong OptimusxArcee ...the second part of Nightmare
1. Chapter 1

**The nightmare is over...or so that's what Optimus and Arcee thought...**

**second part of Nightmare **

* * *

Optimus P.O.V

I walked around the base watching everyone just relaxing and having some good times. I then checked again and Bumblebee is not to be seen.

"Hey Arcee" I said "Where is Bumblebee?"

"Umm…I don't know" she answered

I raised an eyebrow. Bulkhead laughed a little alone with Smokescreen. I looked at them both and they just coughed.

I then looked up and see Bumblebee falling down. I yelped and I fell down with him. Bumblebee hugged me tight and smiled. I laughed and hugged him back.

"Well good morning to you" I said with a smile.

"Hey Optimus" he laughed "I got you"

"You sure did" I said

Bumblebee got up and he then helped me up. Ultra Magnus comes in and gave us both a raised eyebrow. I just cleared my throat.

"Commander" I said

"Sir" he said "Looks like you are having fun"

"Yup" I said

Ultra Magnus smiled and nodded. "Good"

Ultra Magnus laughed and then jumped right on me. I laughed and tried to get him off. We stumbled and bumped into things. I then grabbed his arm and flipped him over.

"HAHA" I said

Ultra Magnus then trips me. I fall hard and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He laughed harder and I grabbed his legs and spun him around. I then stopped and he got up losing balance.

"OH Prime" said Ultra "I will get you"

"Come on Commander" I said

Ultra Magnus jumped and I tackled him down. One of Ratchet's tools fell off the table.

"Optimus…..I needed that" said Ratchet

Magnus and I both looked up at the angry Medic and gave a sheepish smile. We then both got up and dust ourselves off.

Ratchet rolled his eyes and got back to work. Arcee then jumps on my back and wrapped her arms around me.

I smiled. "Hello Beautiful"

Arcee laughed and kissed me. I love it when she kisses me. There was an alarm system that went off. Ratchet called out.

"Optimus" said Ratchet "There are destroying the military…Agent Fowler needs your help"

"Set the ground bridge" I said "Autobots Roll out"

"Careful out there" said Ratchet

I nodded and we ran through the bridge. We jumped and got to our fighting positions. We were then ambushed and we had to run for cover.

We destroyed some robots that were shooting us; but they are different. They weren't the decepticons.

They look created. I got up and started firing at the bots. We shoot and the bots then retreated. We still stood on guard in case someone shows up.

"Hello" I turned and stared.

It was Breakdown.


	2. Chapter 2

Optimus P.O.V

"Breakdown?" asked Bulkhead

Breakdown laughed and shook his head "No…I guess you don't remember me"

"Silas" I whispered

"That's right Silas"

"But how…?" asked Bulkhead

"I managed to escape from the decepticons" he said "Breakdown is no longer here"

Silas walked up face to face with Bulkhead. Silas then punches him.

"Catch" he yelled

He threw a bomb. Bumblebee ran up and caught it before it dropped. I stared at Silas and he went charging towards me.

I moved and grabbed his arm. I threw him. Silas then pressed a button. Bumblebee threw the bomb far away. I was then tackled.

Silas got a sword and stabbed the side of my stomach. I gasped and held my breath. Ultra Magnus ran and kicked Silas off. I struggled to get up.

He then whistles and his whole army came back. The others took cover and Magnus helped me to shelter.

"Stay here" he said as he went off shooting at our enemies.

I looked around and I see Arcee being attacked.

"Bumblebee" I yelled "Help Arcee"

Bumblebee nodded and went to help Arcee. They both killed every one of them. I looked down at my stomach.

Ultra Magnus and Smokescreen stopped shooting when the saw another army.

"Umm Optimus" said Smokescreen

I looked up and gasped.

There was another army but they were huge. Silas laughed and yelled "Attacked"

"Autobots retreat" I yelled

I got up and we all left running.

"Ratchet" I said "Open the ground bridge"

"AHHHH" someone yelled

I looked back and see Arcee on the ground.

"NO" I whispered as I ran to her. "Arcee"

Arcee didn't move; the giants' robots were coming. They were shooting cannons. I carried and ran to the bridge. Magnus was waiting for me; covering me.

We then entered and the ground bridge closed. I ran up to Ratchet. He sees Arcee and tells me to follow him.

I laid her down and Ratchet did her work.

"Arcee" I whispered

Ratchet did the best he can. I held tight to Arcee's hand and hoped she would wake up.

She then gasped and yelled as she stood up. I sighed in relief and hugged her tight.

"Arcee" I whispered "I'm so glad you are okay"

"Optimus" she said "You're bleeding"

I looked down at my stomach "I'm fine…Ratchet could fix that up"

Arcee nodded and I kissed her before I stood up to meet with Ratchet.

"What happen…?" Ratchet asked

"Silas" I said

"What…impossible" said Ratchet "I thought he was killed by the decepticons"

"I thought so too but he said he managed to escape" I said "He build an army of his own"

"But…how?" asked Ratchet

"I am wondering the same thing old friend" I said "But I think Silas won't stop until he has the power"

I looked around at the others. Ultra Magnus was fixing his arm and Bumblebee and Smokescreen were just looking down. Bulkhead was massaging his chin. Arcee was still sitting on the berth.

"I think he won't stop until all of us are gone" I said

Ratchet gasped "But it won't happen"

"I don't know" I said "But I don't want to lose anyone here"

"You won't" said Ratchet

I sighed looked at Arcee.

"I hope you're right old friend" I said

Ratchet smiled as I nodded.

"Well all cleared" he said

I felt my stomach and it was all better. I got up and walked along and stood in front of Ultra Magnus.

He nodded and I sighed.

"I'm fine sir" he said

"Good" I said

"The army" he said "How can we stop them?"

"I don't know" I said 'But soon we will find a way to stop the army"

Ultra Magnus nodded "We have to be more careful"

"Indeed" I said "We will also find a way to stop Silas"


	3. Chapter 3

Optimus P.O.V

…..

Silas walked in with a smile. He got the Autobots and they will surrender to him. Silas laughed and walked up to someone.

"How are you doing…?" asked Silas

"Better"

"Good" said Silas "Your idea is working really well"

A laugh was heard. "Good"

"Airachnid" said Silas "You are smart"

"Of course I am" said Airachnid "I want revenge…I had Optimus Prime with me but then Bumblebee and Arcee came to rescue him"

"I know how you feel" said Silas

"Arcee did stabbed me" said Airachnid "But I'm glad you came in and helped me"

"Mm…" said Silas as he walked

"They cannot know that I'm alive" said Airachnid

"Your secret is safe with me" said Silas

"And Silas"

"Yes…"

"I want Optimus Prime" she smiled

"Ohh…don't worry" said Silas "You will get him"

"Perfect" she laughed and left the other. Silas rolled his eyes and went back to work; planning on the next attack.

…..

I carried Arcee back to her room and laid her down gently. She fell asleep right after Ratchet healed her wound.

I stared at her. I looked away. She was almost killed, I've never been so afraid. I thought I lost her. I got up and turned away but was grabbed by the wrist.

"Optimus" She whispered

"Arcee…get some rest" I said "You need to rest"

"I can't…" she whispered

I looked at her with worry. I then hugged her. We both lay down with her on top of me and my arms wrapped around her.

She smiled and drifted off to sleep again.

It was the middle of the night when the alarm came on. I shot up along with Arcee. We both ran and Ratchet was on the computer.

Ultra Magnus, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, and Bulkhead came in running.

"Ratchet" I said

"Two places are being attack" said Ratchet

I looked around "Arcee, Bumblebee, Smokescreen and I will go. Ultra Magnus, Bulkhead you will meet up with Wheeljack"

They nodded and Ratchet opened the ground bridge. Ultra Magnus and Bulkhead went in first. Ratchet then set the coordinates for our battle. He opened it and we ran through it.

We jumped and landed with our weapons. We were in the middle of a forest looking around.

"What…?" I said. There was nobody here. We walked further and looked around for any attacks.

"No one is here" said Bumblebee "Are we at the right place?"

"Yes…Ratchet got some signals here" I said

"Well…I…AHHHHHHHHH" yelled Bumblebee. He was thrown to the edge of the cliff but Bee hanged on.

I looked back to see him hanging on. I ran up to him and tried to reach for his hand.

"Bumblebee….reach" I yelled

Bumblebee struggled and tried to reach my hand.

"OPTIMUS behind you!" yelled Arcee

I looked back and was hit on the face. Bumblebee stumbled but then he hanged on. Smokescreen ran up and went to help me fight the robot.

I got up and punched the robot down. The robot got up and runs towards me. I waited for the right moment to move out of the way. I jumped up and the robot smashed into a rock. I looked back and his back said Mech.

The robots are called Mech.

Arcee ran and stood next to Smokescreen. I got up and waited for the robot to attack.

"Smokescreen go help Bumblebee" I said

Smokescreen nodded and went to Bee to help him up.

"Come on bee reach" said Smokescreen.

The Mech turned around and got out a machine gun.

"OH great" said Arcee

"Take cover" I yelled

Smokescreen lift up Bee and both ran to take cover. The Mech kept shooting at us.

…..

Magnus and Bulkhead ran behind and helped Wheeljack fire at the Mechs.

"Good to see you Sir" said Wheeljack

Magnus nodded "You too wrecker"

"Hey buddy" said Wheeljack

"Well hey Jackie"

Wheeljack rolled his eyes. Wheeljack got a bomb and looked at Magnus.

"Shall I" asked Wheeljack

"Go ahead" said Magnus

Wheeljack threw the bomb and exploded every single one of the Mech. Magnus got up and looked around the area.

"Clear" he said

"Wow Wheeljack…" said Bulkhead

Magnus looked up "Let's go back. Ratchet open the ground bridge"

…..

The Mech then loses some bullets and I got my guns out and start shooting. The Mech then falls down.

"All clear" I said

We went up to the Mech and looked at it closely.

"Wow…it looks like a decepticon" said Smokescreen

I kneeled down and looked it over. I then heard clicking. Someone explodes and something smoking went up to me. I yelped and fell back.

"OPTIMUS" yelled Arcee

I rolled and yelled as the smoke started stinging. I couldn't see anything or breathe at all.

"Optimus" yelled Bee

I then went still and my whole world went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Optimus P.O.V

"OPTIMUS" cried Arcee "Can you hear me?"

"Optimus" said Bee "Is he okay…?"

"I don't know….call Ratchet" Arcee yelled

Smokescreen got the comlink and called Ratchet.

"Smokescreen" said Ratchet

"Ratchet…we need you" said Smokescreen "It's Optimus"

"I'm on my way" said Ratchet

The ground bridge opened Ratchet and Bulkhead came running in. Ratchet then kneeled next to Optimus. Arcee placed his head on her legs and hugged him.

"Let me see" said Ratchet "What happen…?"

"I don't know…we were checking the robot then spoof, something exploded and something like smoke came up to him" said Arcee

"Oh no…" said Ratchet "We have to get him back to our base. He may be poisoned"

Arcee gasped and shook her head.

"Bulkhead… help me" said Ratchet

Bulkhead nodded and picked up Optimus. Ratchet picked up Optimus from the other side.

"Behind you!" yelled Bee

Arcee turned and sees Silas running up. Arcee, Bee, and Smokescreen started shooting.

"Go…we'll try to slow him down" said Smokescreen

Ratchet nodded "Ultra Magnus…open the ground bridge"

Silas smiled and shoots cannon towards Optimus. Arcee yells.

"RATCHET!" she yelled

Ratchet looked up and gasped "Watch out!"

All of the Autobots flew back by the explosion. All landed hard. Silas laughed and runs towards Optimus.

"You are coming with me" he said

Silas bent down and picked him up. Ratchet groaned as he lifted a hand.

"No…" he groaned

Arcee gets up and shook her head "No…please….no"

Silas started walking away.

"You are not going anywhere"

Ratchet looked up to see Ultra Magnus running towards Silas. Magnus then tackles him down. Silas drops Optimus.

Magnus then started punching him on the ground. Silas punches him off. Magnus got his hammer and ran again. Silas looks and gets hit on the chin.

Magnus looked back to see Bulkhead and Ratchet limping towards the bridge. They had Optimus with them. Wheeljack then came and helped Bee to the bridge.

Magnus then looked for Arcee. She was nowhere to be found. Magnus was then kicked on the side of his head. He groans and falls on one knee.

Silas was then shot on his eye. Arcee was standing behind Magnus. Arcee then starts shooting. Magnus got up and carried Arcee and ran back to the bridge.

Magnus was in base and let's Arcee go. She ran towards Ratchet but Wheeljack stopped her. Ratchet was trying his best to take the poisoned out.

"NO…let me…go" she yelled

"No…Ratchet ordered us to stay here" said Wheeljack "We are going to have to wait"

"No…I have to see him" she cried

"I know…but right now you are going to have to wait"

"Please…let me go"

"No…Arcee…" said Wheeljack

Magnus came up and hugged her tight. She started pounding on Magnus chest and he just let her take the anger out. She then stopped and hugged him.

Magnus sighed and rubbed her back.

"It's okay…Arcee" said Magnus "Optimus will be okay"

Arcee cried out more and shook her head. Magnus sat down with her on his lap. Bee stood there trying to see if Ratchet had finished.

Bee looked down and started sniffing. Bee looked around and stopped to see Smokescreen in front of him.

"He'll be okay Bee" said Smokescreen

Bee nodded and shook his head. Smokescreen came up to him and hugged him.

"He will be okay" he whispered again to Bee

Ratchet looked down at Optimus. "Oh…Optimus…" he sighed as he shook his head. Ratchet was down taking out the poison. "There…" he said

Ratchet stared down at Optimus and kneeled down. He held Optimus hand tight.

"Stay strong" he whispered. Ratchet then hugged him. Ratchet got up and walked towards the others.

Arcee got up and ran towards Ratchet.

"How is he?" asked Arcee

Bee came running and stopped "Ratchet…is he okay?"

"He is fine…but he won't wake up for a while" said Ratchet

Arcee nodded and looked down. She closed her eyes and tried to keep the tears in. Ratchet placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be fine" said Ratchet "Optimus is strong"

Arcee nodded "Can…I…I see him"

"Yes…you may" said Ratchet

Arcee walked towards the berth and held Optimus hand. She then hugged him and stayed there for a while.

Arcee then kissed him softly. She sat down next to him hoping he will wake up.


	5. Chapter 5

Optimus P.O.V

_"__Optimus!" yelled Ratchet _

_I got up and ran around the forest looking for Ratchet. I heard him yell but I don't know where he is at. _

_I ran towards the trees trying to find him. _

_"__Optimus…please…help!" yelled Bee _

_I stopped and turned around. Bee needs my help. I transformed and started driving fast. Bee yelled again along with Ratchet. I followed their voices. _

_"__Optimus" they both yelled _

_I transformers and found them tied up but hanging from a cliff. If the ropes break they fall down towards the rocks and ocean. _

_"__Bee…Ratchet" I yelled _

_They both smiled. _

_"__Optimus..." yelled Bee "Help us" _

_I walked towards Bee and I stopped as I noticed something. _

_"__NO…" I whispered _

_"__What…what…is it" asked Bee _

_"__If I cut you free, Ratchet will fall" I said "If I cut Ratchet free…you will fall" _

_"__Oh…Optimus glad you are here" said Silas _

_I turned around angry; aiming my guns at him. _

_"__Silas…" I said _

_He laughed "I wouldn't shoot if I was you" _

_"__Why not…?" I asked _

_Silas stepped out of the way and Arcee was tied up. _

_"__Arcee" I said "No…" _

_Silas looked back and picked her up. She yelps in pain as he dragged her towards the cliff. _

_"__No…let her go" I yelled _

_"__Optimus…shall we play a game" said Silas _

_"__No…I don't play games" I said _

_"__Well you should" said Silas _

_Silas got two ropes and held it with one hand while he carried Arcee with the other. _

_"__You can only save one of your friends" said Silas _

_I gasped and looked around. No…I can't do that. _

_"__It's Bee, Ratchet, or Arcee" said Silas "You save one and the other two will go down" _

_"__NO!" I yelled_

_"__Oh…if you don't chose then I will" he yelled _

_"__Its okay Optimus…save Arcee" yelled Ratchet _

_"__No…old friend" I said "I can save you all" _

_Bee looked down and cried. I looked at him. _

_"__I can save you" I yelled _

_Silas laughed "Oh yeah…" _

_I ran and kicked Silas and I grabbed Arcee before she fell. I placed her down and ran for the ropes of Bee and Ratchet. I caught them right before it fell. _

_"__OPTIMUS!" yelled Arcee _

_I turned around and was shot on the chest. I groaned and let go of the ropes. Ratchet and Bee yelled as they fell down. Arcee was then thrown by Silas off the cliff. _

_"__NOOO!" I yelled as I ran towards the cliff "NOOO" _

_I couldn't see any of them. _

_…__.._

Arcee woke up and saw Optimus groaned and moving around. She got up and went to the door.

"Ratchet" she said "Optimus"

Ratchet ran towards Optimus and he gasped.

"He is having a nightmare" he said "Hold him down"

Ratchet held Optimus arms down and tried to keep them down.

"Optimus…its okay" said Ratchet "It's me…Ratchet"

Optimus groaned as he turned one side to the other; trying to break free.

"I"LL KILL YOU" Optimus yelled

Arcee shook her head. She got up and straddled Optimus. She placed her hands on his cheek.

"Optimus…" Arcee said "It's Arcee…Optimus…its okay…"

Optimus stopped struggling and relaxed a little.

"You're safe…I'm here for you" she whispered

Optimus then fell back to sleep. Ratchet sighed and looked down.

"He's okay" said Ratchet

Arcee looked at Ratchet.

"Ar….Arcee" I whispered

She looked down at me with a gasp. I breathe in and out. I blinked slowly and then opened my eyes. My vision was blurry until it got clear. Ratchet smiled.

"Arcee" I whispered

"Optimus…" she whispered back

I looked around and saw Ratchet staring down. "How are you feeling…big guy" asked Ratchet

"Better" I said

"Good" said Ratchet

Arcee cried tears of joy as she hugged me. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I stared at her and whipped her tears.

"I…I…" she cried

"Shh…I'm here…don't worry" I said

Ratchet nodded "I'll leave you two alone" Ratchet left and went to tell everyone the news.

"I love you" I said

"Oh…I love you too" she smiled

I leaned her down to kiss me. I rubbed her back and kissed down her jaw line. She moaned.

"Optimus" she moaned "I…need you"

I kissed her again and I traveled my hand down on her thighs. I held her closer to me.


	6. Chapter 6

Optimus P.O.V

I woke up and I looked around to see Arcee gone. I got up and walked towards base. I then see her sitting down with Bumblebee in front of her. I walked and smiled.

"Optimus" he yelped as he ran towards me. I extended my arms and held him in a hug. He hugs me tight. "I'm so glad you are okay"

"I'm fine Bee" I said

Ultra Magnus came in and smiled. "Good to see you up again"

"Thanks Magnus" I nodded

Bee hanged on to me and I just held him again. Bee let's go and I walked towards Ratchet. He turns around and hugs me.

I looked down surprised; Ratchet had never hugged me. I then hugged him back.

"Thank you" I said

"Don't mention it" said Ratchet

I smiled and walked to sit down. I rest my arms and looked up.

The alarm went on and ran towards Ratchet. He shook his head.

"We are not getting any trace" he said

I stared in wonder. Ratchet typed something else and some energy appeared.

"There" said Ratchet

"Autobots…Trans…."

"Hey..ep ep" said Ratchet as he stopped me. "You are still recovering…"

I sighed "You're right"

Ratchet nodded and turned back to the screen.

"Ultra Magnus….lead the Autobots…" I said "And be careful"

"Yes Sr." said Magnus.

The bridge opened up and Magnus and the others went through. I stared for a while. I never once thought that the Autobots will go on a mission without me.

I hope they get back here safely.

…..

Magnus jumped and stood in fighting position while the others did the same.

"Nothing here again" said Magnus "Bee and Arcee check on that side of the place…Wheeljack and Bulkhead go search for any weapons…Smokescreen you are with me"

All nodded and headed out their way.

Bee and Arcee hid behind trees and searched for any clues.

"Nothing here" said Arcee "Ratchet did this twice…where there was energy and then there's nothing here"

"Maybe…there is…like last time we got ambush" said Bee

"You're right" said Arcee

Bee walked further and slipped down. Bee yelled as he went all the way down.

"BEE!" yelled Arcee

Bee tried to grab on but slipped again. Bee fell and bounces a few times before he stopped. Arcee gasped.

"Spider webs" said Bee

"That can't…be" Arcee whispered

"I thought…." Bee was stopped when Airachnid jumped up and grabbed him.

"Hey Arcee" she smiled

"But…you are dead" Arcee whispered

"Oh…no…" Airachnid laughed and kicks Arcee "You are coming with me little guy"

Bee tried to escape but was tied with her web. Magnus heard and ran after them. He helped Arcee and grabbed Airachnid and throws her back.

Smokescreen grabbed Bee and drags him away from Airachnid.

"You are not Optimus" said Airachnid

Ultra Magnus just stood there in fighting position. Airachnid then started running towards them.

…

I paced around the floor; worried if they found anything. I stood next to Ratchet and he just stared at the monitor. An explosion was heard and we both looked up.

I growled "Silas…."

"Surprise" he said "I'm so glad I found you"

I armed myself. He then arms himself. We both charged and I punched him down. He grabs my hand and throws me.

Ratchet came up and kicked Silas down. Silas yelps and punched Ratchet. I jumped and dropped him down. I held him down with my gun pointed down at him.

He smiles and shoots me. I flew across the room. Ratchet grabbed Silas and threw him back. Ratchet used his blades and scratched Silas across the chest.

Silas yelps and falls back. I got up and aimed the gun. Silas swings his hammer hitting both Ratchet and I. We both fell down and Ratchet lands on top of me.

I helped Ratchet up and we both charged towards Silas. I was punched and Ratchet was grabbed and was brought down to his knees. Silas aimed the gun towards Ratchet spark.

"No!" I yelled

Silas laughed "Your friend here will die right here in front of you"

Ratchet extended his hand "Optimus" he cried

"No…please…let him go" I said

"No…unless…you come with me" said Silas

I stared at him.

"Surrender to me and I will let him go" said Silas

"NO…Optimus don't" cried Ratchet

I got up and disarmed my guns. I looked down. Silas laughs and let's go of Ratchet.

"Come with me Optimus…" said Silas "But first…"

I felt a large bolt of electricity and I collapse to the floor. I can't feel anything.

Ratchet yelled and got up but was shot down. Silas picked me up and we vanished from the base. Ratchet got up and tried his best to catch up but the bridge closed. Ratchet falls on his knees and yells.

…...

Magnus falls hard and gets hurt on his hands. Airachnid got Bee and stared running off.

"BEE" yelled Arcee as she tried to follow but was too weak. Airachnid had Smokescreen tied in her web. Magnus gets up and limps his way towards Bee.

Airachnid turns around and kicks him. Magnus falls and was tied down by her web.

Airachnid then disappeared. Arcee ran after her but lost her. Arcee yelped and threw a rock. Arcee fell to her knees and she sees Magnus.

Arcee cuts the web and both got up. Magnus shook his head.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered

Arcee shook her head "We have to get him back"

Magnus looks around and something was beating.

"Arcee" Magnus grabbed Arcee and ran as fast as he could. The bomb exploded and Magnus protected Arcee from the impact.

"No!" yelled Arcee

"Arcee…we will find him…for right now we need to go to base and fix our scratches" said Magnus

Arcee nodded and walked back to the others to help them.

"Ratchet…Open the ground bridge" said Magnus

Ratchet groans and opens the bridge. The bots entered and saw Ratchet on the floor.

"Ratchet" said Magnus as he ran to him "You okay?"

Arcee ran up to them; she then went out searching. Bulkhead ran in with Wheeljack and stood next to Magnus.

"We were attacked by….by Silas" Ratchet groaned

Arcee came back "Where's Optimus…?"

Ratchet looked down and closed his eyes.

"Ratchet…where is Optimus?" asked Magnus

"He…was kidnapped…Silas took him" sighed Ratchet "Optimus…went with him to protect me"

Arcee yelled and fell on her knees. Bulkhead came up to her and hugged her.

"Where…is…Bee?" asked Ratchet

"Airachnid took him" Magnus said

"What…how could that be…Arcee said she killed her" Ratchet said confused

"We thought that too…but she is alive" said Magnus

Arcee got up and clinched her fist "I WILL KILL HER"

Bulkhead held her down. Arcee pushed him back and went to her room. She slammed her doors and yelled out. Arcee then started crying.

"First…Bee…now Optimus" she whispered. She then lay down and stared at the ceiling.


	7. Chapter 7

Optimus P.O.V

I blinked my eyes slowly and looked around the room. It was dark but with purple light. I got up and limped to the door.

I then tripped on something. I groaned and got up to see a body bag. I got up and opened it. It was Bumblebee; he was curled up and looked scared.

"Bee…" I whispered

Bee looked up and gasped. He jumped up and hugged me tight. I sighed relief; glad that he is okay. I rubbed his back and comfort him.

"Bee…how did you get here?" I asked

"I was kidnapped by…by…Airachnid" said Bee

I gasped and stared in shock. Airachnid…I thought she was dead. How could that be? I watched her fall right after Arcee stabbed her.

"Airachnid…" I whispered "How…?"

"That's what we are trying to find out" said Bee

"How are the others…" I asked

"Badly injured…" said Bee

"Arcee…how is she" I asked

"She was okay when I last saw her" said Bee "But…I don't know…"

I nodded and placed a hand on his cheek. He smiled.

"How did you get here?" he asked

"Silas attacked at our base…and I was force to go with him…he threatened to kill Ratchet…so I had no choice" I explained

Bee nodded "At least he is okay"

I nodded "Bee do you know where we are at?"

"No…" said Bee "They wouldn't tell me the location"

"They…?" I asked

"The Mech" Bee said

"Oh…" I looked around looking for a way to escape. I then look back at Bee. He stood up and fell right down. I walked up to him and helped him up.

"There's got to be a way to escape" I said

Bee couldn't stand up. I held him up.

"What's wrong Bee?" I asked

"My leg…I can't feel it" he said. Bee tried to move his leg but he yelped in pain. I shook my head and made him sit down.

I checked his leg; he damaged his knee area. If I had the tools to fix him up I would do it. Bee groans and then lays back.

I sat next to him. Bee had his eyes closed and he breathed slowly. I looked ahead; wondering where we are at. I then thought about Airachnid. How can she be alive? And why did she capture Bee?

I placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up.

"Everything will be okay" I said "We just need to be ready for what is coming"

Bee nodded and looked down again. I then heard a noise. Silas came up with a smile on his face. He nodded.

"Hello Optimus" he said

I didn't say anything. I just stared. Bee looked at me with worry then armed himself.

"No need for that Bee" said Silas "I came to talk"

"Talk about what?" I asked

I got up and walked closer to him. He stood there just grinning. I was face to face to him. Silas shook his head and shoots me. I fell back.

Bee gets angry and ran towards Silas. He then starts shooting at Silas. Silas gets hit on the chest but it didn't hurt him as much. Silas shoots and hits Bee. He flies back. I got up and caught him right before he hit the ground.

"Optimus…someone wants to see you" said Silas

I helped Bee up and stared confused. Silas then throws a smoke bomb. I fell to my knee and then down. I then slowly closed my closed. Bee lands next to me.

….

Arcee was driving around trying to get her mind straight. Last night she couldn't sleep. All she could think of is Optimus. Arcee stops and transforms. She walked and sat down on a cliff and looked at the sky.

The sun was slowly rising. She sees Optimus in front of her lending out his hand. Arcee shook her head and Optimus was gone.

"Where are you Optimus?" she whispered

Arcee remembered the web and Airachnid. Arcee hopes Airachnid doesn't have Optimus, but deep down she knows she does. Arcee won't be able to find her this time.

Arcee also wondered about Bee. He has nothing to do with her or Airachnid but why did she kidnapped him.

"Arcee..." she heard

Arcee got up and armed herself. "Stay back"

"Arcee…it's me" said Magnus

"Oh…" she said "Don't sneak up on me like that"

"I'm sorry" he said "I wanted to check up on you"

"I'm fine…I just needed some fresh air" she said "I…wanted to get my mind straight"

Magnus nodded and sat next her. She looked down. Magnus placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We will find them Arcee" he said "We just need to get some clues…"

"I know…but how…?" said Arcee "Airachnid could be anywhere"

"Yes…" Magnus nodded "But…we will find him…no matter what"

Arcee nodded. She looked ahead and just smiled. Magnus smiled.

"Anything in mind" Magnus asked

"Yeah…" said Arcee "I remember when….Optimus and I were driving around until I saw a ramp…so I decided to jump it" Arcee laughed a little "So I landed right on top of Optimus"

Magnus smiled "That's got to hurt"

Arcee raised an eyebrow. Magnus just raised his hands.

"Optimus transformed and rubbed his head" she said "All I did was laugh…"

Magnus smirk and shook his head.

"Good old memories" said Magnus

"Yup…" she said

Magnus nodded.

"Ultra Magnus…Mech is attacking around your location" said Ratchet

Arcee got up along with Magnus "I'm on my way…send the others"


	8. Chapter 8

Optimus P.O.V

I was dragged across the hallway until I was then thrown to a dark room. I got up slowly and ran for the door but it slammed. I pounded the door but it wouldn't break.

The lights then turn on. I searched around the room; no one was here.

"Optimus…I'm so glad to see you" I heard. I gasped and shook my head. She is alive.

I turned around but was struck by her webs. I was stuck against the wall. She came crawling closer with a smile. I tried to escape but her webs are too strong.

Airachnid came up and hugged me tight. I stared confused. I moved a little making her release me. She then placed a kiss. I turned my head after she leaned back.

"We are finally together my love" she said with a smile

My love…what?

"Airachnid…how are you still alive?" I asked

"Right after Arcee stabbed me and you walked away from me…" she said "Silas found my place and help me recover…so I work with him to build Mech"

"I thought you like working alone" I said

She nodded "I know…but Silas had never failed me so I became partners with him"

I shook my head.

"Oh…don't worry my dear we are now together" she said

"No…" I said "Don't call me that"

"Why…. not…?" she asked with her sad face. I grunted and looked away.

"I told you before Airachnid…I love Arcee" I said

She yelled out and walked away from me. Airachnid then came closer again.

"I don't ever want to hear that name again" she yelled

"It's the truth…" I said "I love Arcee"

"No!" she yelled "Optimus…me and you can be together forever"

I shook my head "No" I whispered

She growls and paced back and forth.

"Why did you kidnapped Bumblebee?" I asked

She stopped and grinned at me. She laughed and shook her head.

"I will not tell you anything" she said

I grunted "Why!" I yelled

"I won't tell you" she said again

Silas came in and stood in front of her.

"The Autobots are heading to the trap" said Silas

"Good…in just five minutes…the Autobots will be gone" said Airachnid

"No" I whispered

"Is Arcee with them…?" asked Airachnid

"Yes…along with Ultra Magnus" Silas said as he smiled

"Turn on the monitors and bring me Bumblebee" Airachnid said

Silas headed back and I watched Airachnid looking at the screen. I looked up and saw Arcee with Ultra Magnus slowly walking.

Silas came back and threw Bumblebee down. Airachnid then tied him up and hanged him next to me.

"You two are going to watch this" she said "Once there get to the trap…I will press this button and boom…they are gone"

"NO!" I yelled

…..

Ultra Magnus and Arcee slowly walked towards the energy Ratchet picked up. Magnus searched the area as Arcee kept walking forward.

"There" said Arcee "There is this box…"

Magnus nodded and both ran towards it. Arcee kneeled in front of it and looked it over.

"What could it be?" asked Arcee

"I don't know…" said Magnus "But be careful when you open it"

Arcee nodded and looked for a lock to open. Magnus walked around and noticed a little camera. Magnus eyes widen and looked at the box again.

"ARCEE" he yelled

…

"Please…Airachnid…I'll do anything" I said

"I'm sorry….Optimus" she laughed

Bee shook his head "We'll do whatever you want"

Airachnid shook her head. Bee got his hand and frees me. I dropped down and ran towards Airachnid. I held her arms and pulled her away from the button.

She yells and swings her legs and hits me right on the face. I stumbled but managed to keep my balance. Bee then unties himself and ran towards the Airachnid.

Silas comes up and held Bumblebee down. Airachnid got her claws and stabs Bee on the chest.

"NO" I yelled out as I got up quickly. I ran to Bee and caught him before he hit the ground. I held his chest…lots of energon or blood was flowing.

"Bee!" I yelled

He was struggled to survive. I held him tight.

"Bee stay with me" I said

Airachnid pressed the button.

"NO!"

The placed exploded. I watched in horror. My eyes widened. The smoke cleared and everything was destroyed. I see little pieces of blue on the floor. I closed my eyes shut.

Airachnid came up and smiled.

"I can help Bumblebee" she said "As long as you promised one thing"

I looked up at her. I don't want to promise her anything but I want Bee alive. I have no choice.

"What will the promise be?" I asked

"You will stay with me as my mate" she said "You will love me"

I looked down at Bee. I can't love her but I'm going to have to try.

"Arcee is gone Optimus" Airachnid said "We can be together now"

I closed my eyes. Arcee is gone…half my spark died right when she said it.

"Do you want to lose another friend?" she asked

I looked down at Bee. I have no choice.

"I promise…to stay with you" I said "But to tell the truth…I can't love you"

She nodded and motioned her hand. I got up and carried Bee to the table. I laid him down. She got her tools and helped Bee heal the stabbed wound. Bee woke up gasping.

"Optimus" he whispered

Silas came up and pushed me out the way. He grabbed Bee and dragged to the jail house.

"Wait…what are you going to do with him?" I asked

"I'm going to take him to the jailhouse" said Silas

I watched them go and I hang my head low. I then thought about the explosions; I hope Arcee and Magnus got out of there before the bomb. But the camera showed they didn't.

I stood standing not paying attention to what's around me. Airachnid came up and hugged me tight.

"I'm sorry…about Arcee" she said "But she was keeping us apart"

I didn't say anything. All I wanted to do was walk away and stay away. I turned away from Airachnid. She held my cheeks and stared at me in the eyes.

"You made a promise Optimus…" she said

I closed my optics and sighed. I did promise.

"I'm sorry…Airachnid…" I said "I just need some time"

"You promise…." She whispered

I looked at her. I placed my hand under her chin and leaned down to kiss her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around me.


	9. Chapter 9

Optimus P.O.V

….

Magnus grunts as he removes the rocks that crumbled on him. Magnus gets up and limps towards the crumbled rocks.

"Arcee" said Magnus

He started throwing some rocks out. Magnus worked fast and hoped Arcee was okay. Magnus then sees a hand. Magnus removed the other rocks. Arcee appeared lying down. Magnus gasps and shook his head.

Magnus carried her and limped away.

"Ratchet…open the ground bridge" groaned Magnus

Ratchet did so and Magnus walked through it to base. Magnus limped and placed Arcee on berth.

"What…happen?" asked Ratchet

"It was a trap" said Magnus "We managed to escape just in time…but the explosion did hit us"

Ratchet checked Arcee.

"Hand me my tools" said Ratchet

Magnus did what he was told. Ratchet worked on Arcee and Magnus just waits. Magnus sat down and groan. His side of the stomach was damaged.

Ratchet was done. Arcee blinked slowly and groans as she slowly got up. She started walking but fell. Magnus ran up to her and caught her.

Magnus placed her on the berth.

"You should sit here…" said Ratchet "Until…I say its okay for you to walk"

Arcee nodded and looked around. She then sees Magnus.

"You okay…big guy?" she asked

"I'm fine…" said Magnus "Just a little damaged"

Arcee nodded and laid back down. Ratchet went up to Magnus and worked on his side of the stomach. Magnus groans and hissed in pain.

"I didn't even touch you" said Ratchet

"Ohh…right…sorry" said Magnus

Ratchet smirked and worked on his side. Magnus hissed and closed his optics shut. Ratchet was then finished.

"Thanks doctor" said Magnus

Ratchet nodded and went back to the computer. Smokescreen and Wheeljack came back.

"Nothing…" said Smokescreen

Ratchet just growls and worked back on the computer. Magnus shook his head. Bulkhead and Wheeljack came in.

"Nothing…we can't find any traces" said Wheeljack

Arcee looked down. Magnus placed a hand on her shoulder. She just nods and hope Optimus…is okay.

…..

I walked around her base; getting my mind straight. I walked up to Bee. He was laying down trying to sleep but he couldn't.

"Bee…" I said

Bee looked up and ran up to me. "Optimus"

I hugged him with one arm. Bee looked tired and hurt. Bee then looked at me.

"Optimus…" he said "Why…why did you promise to love her?"

I sighed "I had no choice Bee…."

"You could have said no" he said

"Bee…you life was on the line…" I said

"But now…you are stuck with her till the end of time" said Bee

"I know…but I had no choice" I said "Bee…I can't even imagine losing you"

Bee gasped "Optimus…." He whispered

"I can't stop thinking about it…" I said "I don't ever want to lose you"

Bee looked down. I rubbed his helm. I kneeled down so I was eye to eye to him. Bee looked scared.

"I'll be fine Bee" I said "It's you I'm worried about…I will do anything to keep you safe"

Bee smiled weakly. "I'm just scared"

I got up and opened the jail. I walked up to him and hugged him tight. Bee hugged back; rubbing his head on my chest.

"Don't be…" I said

Bee nodded and sniffed. Bee may be a scout or a warrior but deep down he is still a kid, he is still growing up.

"You'll be safer in my arms" I said "I'll protect you"

Bee slowly fell asleep. I laid him down gently and I walked out. I closed the jail and walked back to the base.

Airachnid was sitting having some energon or drink. She smiled as I walked in. I looked away and sat right next to her.

She wrapped her arm around my waist. I didn't even look at her. She just shook her head and laid her head on my chest.

I then felt webs on my hands and was raised up. I was tied up and my legs were tied too. Airachnid raised me up. I was hanging from the ceiling. She smiled.

"Optimus…" she groans

She crawled up to me and kissed me. I didn't kiss back. I couldn't move at all.

"I know it was a rough day" said Airachnid "But I can make it better"

"Airachnid please…" I said

She placed her finger over my mouth. "Don't talk"

Airachnid kissed down my neck and sucked. I kept quiet I don't want to do this but I must. She lowered and released my spike.

"Airachnid…" I gasp "Please….no"

I closed my optics as she worked her way.

…

Silas was out walking around the forest. Silas was looking for a spot to trap the other Autobots. Silas then heard a crack.

"Who's there" said Silas

Silas walked further and heard another noise. Silas armed himself and searched. Silas was then punched down to the ground.

Bulkhead smiled as he got up and stood there. Wheeljack came behind and tied Silas. Bulkhead raised him up. Silas struggled to get free.

"Let me go" Silas yelled

"NO…we need answers" said Wheeljack

"Where is Optimus?" asked Bulkhead

"I won't tell you anything" said Silas

Wheeljack growled and took his swords out. Wheeljack held his sword under Silas chin.

"Where is Optimus?" yelled Wheeljack

"I'm saying nothing" Silas smiled

Wheeljack yelled and punched him. Silas groans in pain. Wheeljack continued but was stopped by Bulkhead.

Silas growls and looks up slowly. "No matter how hard you hit me…I'm not saying a word"

Bulkhead hits him again. "We should take him back to base as our prisoner"

Wheeljack nodded. Silas was then dragged towards their base. Ratchet opened the ground bridge and they walked in.

….

Airachnid went to recharge after we had….I hang my head low. I can't feel my arms or legs. I've been hanging like this for a long while.

All I could think of right now is Arcee. Having her in my arms; telling her how much I love. Showing her how much I love her. I want to be by her side; protecting her.

Airachnid had already told me that she loves me. I don't feel the same way. I can't fall in love with anyone.

I could hear Arcee laughing, I could see her smiling, and I could feel her in my arms. I hung my head again. But Arcee is gone.

I can no longer hug her; kiss her; tell her how much I love her. I can no longer see her smile; hear her laughing, and I can no longer hold her in my arms. It's all my fault Arcee got killed.

My friend Ultra Magnus…I can no longer see him again. I felt some tears forming.


	10. Chapter 10

Optimus P.O.V

…..

Magnus slapped Silas hard across the face.

"You better speak before I punish you" yelled Magnus

Silas spit out some blood. "You can torture me how ever you want"

Magnus yells in anger and paced around the floor. Arcee was held down by Bulkhead and Smokescreen.

"I'm GOING TO KILL YOU" yell Arcee

Silas just smirked "You are pretty when you're mad"

Arcee just glared at him. She wanted to slice his head off. Ratchet came in.

"He won't tell us anything" said Magnus

Ratchet shook his head. Ratchet wants his old friend…his leader back but they have to find out where Prime is. Ratchet then got an idea.

"He doesn't have too" said Ratchet

Magnus looked at him confused. "How…?"

"We can enter his mind" said Ratchet "We can get any information"

Magnus smirked and looked at Silas. He started struggling to get free.

"NO!" Silas yelled

"Magnus…dragged him over here" said Ratchet. Magnus held Silas by his throat and dragged him to the berth. Ratchet strapped him down.

"No…you can't do this" said Silas

Ratchet scoffed and got a wire. Silas struggled and yelled to try to get free.

…..

I woke up gasping. I am still hanging in the same spot.

"Good morning…my mate" said Airachnid

I stared down. I don't want to respond.

"You look tired…" she said "Let me put you down"

I was cut down. I fell to my knee and sighed in relief. My arms are numb and asleep. I stretched out and sighed.

"You know what to do" she said

I walked up to her and hugged her. I then leaned down and kissed her in a long passionate kiss. I released and looked away from her.

"Last night was amazing" she whispered

I just nodded and closed my optics. Airachnid walked to her computer. I then walked the other way.

"Where are you going?" asked Airachnid

"I'm going….for a walk" I said

Airachnid nodded "Okay…"

I walked to the jailhouse and I see Bee sitting down with his head low.

"Bee" I said

Bee looked up and smiled weakly. I held out a drink of energon for him to drink. Bee chugged it down.

"How are you feeling?" I asked

"Terrible…I can't sleep…eat…drink…and I feel really tired" said Bee

I frowned; I wish I can help him. I want him to be free. I reached out for his hand. He held it tight.

"Bee…" I said "I need you to stay strong for me"

Bee looked at me.

I opened the jail and I lead Bee out. I then ran along with him. The alarm went on. I grunted and ran for the door. I busted it down and I stopped. The Mechs were armed and aiming at us.

I sighed and shook my head.

"Bee…." I yelled "RUN!"

I jumped and shot down one Mech. The others came piling up on me. I tried my best to bring them down.

Bee started running as fast as he can. Bee stopped and looked back at me.

"Keep going" I yelled "Don't stop no matter what!"

Bee shook his head. "I want to be with you"

"GO!" I yelled "I'll be fine go"

I got hit right on the head. I felt dizzy; the Mech are punching down; kicking shooting. I was then thrown back. I got up slowly and watched Bee running. I smiled. I was picked up and dragged by the Mechs.

I was dropped down my knees. I growled in pain. Airachnid came running in.

"What…happen" she asked angrily

"Optimus…tried to escape…" said one Mech "The other one managed to escape"

"What…" yelled Airachnid "How could you"

I looked up at her. I then thought about what I'm about to say. I have to say it…or else they will look for Bee and kill him.

"I'm sorry…my…my love" I said "I just wanted Bumblebee to be free…"

She raised an eyebrow.

"So I can be with you without worrying about Bumblebee" I said "Now…all I can think about is you…now that I know Bumblebee is safe"

She smiled "Did you say my love?"

"Yes…I did…my love" I said

She smiled and kissed me. "Let him go…"

I was released and I got up. I hugged her tight. I looked straight ahead. I wish this is just a dream. I want to wake up in Arcee's arms.

…..

Bee ran as fast as he can. Once he was far away from the base he stopped and looked back.

"OPTIMUS" he yelled

Bee held his head and shook his head. He wished Optimus was with him now. Bee turned around and kept walking. Bee has to get back to base.

Bumblebee looked around and kept walking. Bee felt pain on his stomach. Bee groaned in pain and kept walking.

"I have to get help" said Bee "But…how?"

Bee transformed and started driving off.


	11. Chapter 11

Optimus P.O.V

…

Silas armed himself and starts shooting. Ultra Magnus gets struck on the chest. Silas breaks the chains and get up. Bulkhead runs to him. Silas ducks and hits him across the room.

Smokescreen jumped and held him in a head lock. Wheeljack started punching Silas. Silas grabbed Smokescreen and threw him to Wheeljack.

Silas then shoots both Wheeljack and Smokescreen. Arcee armed herself and starts shooting Silas.

Ratchet came from behind and pushed him down. Silas gets up quickly and shoots Ratchet. Arcee gasped and starts shooting again.

Silas ran up to her and swings his hammer. Magnus gets up and stops him from swinging towards Arcee. Arcee then trips Silas down.

Silas gets angry and punches Magnus on the stomach. Magnus groans and falls down. Arcee jumped up and kicked Silas but Silas grabbed her foot and threw her towards the wall.

"Sorry…guys…" said Silas "But I have to go"

Silas runs out of their base. Arcee struggled to get up and tried to follow him. Arcee tackled him down and started punching him.

Silas growls and throws her off. Silas gets his hammer and swings towards Arcee. Silas hits Arcee on the side. She yelled out and fell on her knees.

Silas raised his hammer and smiled. Bulkhead ran up and pushed him down. Silas gets his gun and shoots Bulkhead.

Silas then grabs Arcee and threw her towards a rock. Magnus runs up but was shot down. Silas laughed as he left.

Magnus yells out. "NO!"

Magnus gets up slowly and limps towards Arcee. Bulkhead shakes his head and groans. Magnus shook Arcee gently.

Arcee wakes up slowly; she then gasp.

"No…" she said "We have to get Silas"

Arcee gets up and runs but was stopped by Magnus. She started yelling.

"Let me go…we have to get him" she said

"Arcee…" said Magnus "Silas is gone…"

"NO…we can still follow him…" she said

"No…he is gone…" said Magnus "I'm sorry…but we can't follow him"

Arcee stops and yells out. Arcee paced back and forth.

"We were so close" she cried "So…close…"

"I know…but we will find another way"

"No!" said Arcee "That was our only chance and now we lost it"

Bulkhead came up "Arcee I'm sure…we can find another way"

Arcee shook her head. She then fell on her knees and sobbed.

"I want him back…" she whispered

"Arcee" said Magnus

She gets up and storms to her quarters. She yells and starts throwing random stuff. She then fell to her knees.

"I will find you Optimus" she whispered

….

I walked around the place; trying to find some signal so I can communicate to base. I checked everywhere but there is nothing.

"You there"

I gasp and stood still.

"What are you doing here?" asked one Mech

"I…umm…was sent by Airachnid to go get some energon" I said

The Mech nodded and points towards the door. I nodded and walked inside. I closed the door behind me and looked for something to use.

I then see some designs. The design has how the Mech were built. I noticed they have weakness. You have to hit them right in the back. I walked further and went through another door.

I see an assembly line of Machines or Mechs being built. I gasp; there so many of them. I then see the control room. I can destroy it and this whole place will explode.

I walked back to the base and see Airachnid talking to her Mechs. She was planning on stealing something but what. She signaled them to go. The Mechs just ran out and went to their mission.

Silas comes in.

"We need to talk" he said

"About what…" she asked

"Arcee…and Ultra Magnus" said Silas "They are still alive"

I gasp and look up. I closed my optics and sighed relief. My mate is still alive…my love is still alive. I have to do something now. I have to get Arcee back in my arms.

"NO!" yelled Airachnid

Silas looked down "I'm sorry…but I think they managed to escape the explosion"

"I want you to go out there and kill her" said Airachnid

"NO!' I said

Silas turned towards me and raised an eyebrow. I walked up to them.

"NO…I won't let you" I said

Airachnid stared in anger "Optimus…"

"You are going to have to get through me" I said

Silas laughs "Okay…"

I took my blades out and kicked Silas. He falls back and lands hard on his back. I stood in fighting position.

"Optimus…don't do this" said Airachnid

I didn't listen…I will not let him get near Arcee. I ran up to Silas. I jumped but Silas rolls out of the way. I landed hard and I turned around towards him. Silas charges towards me.

I ran towards him. I punched him on the side of the face while he punched my side of the face. We both fly back and land hard against the wall.

I got my guns and starts shooting. I hit him on the chest, head, leg and arm. Silas yells out and took his gun and shoots. He hits me right on the chest. I stumbled back but I gained my balance.

I looked up and I see a fist and hits me right on the face. I fall back but then get back up and punched him in the chin. He falls back.

I charged but I felt something shocked me. I fell to one knee and to the floor. I groan in pain. Airachnid smiled and walked towards me.

"I'm sorry…but I had to do something" she said

Silas gets up and grabs some chains. I was chained up and hanged up again. I blinked my optics and shook my head.

Airachnid shocked me again. I yelped in pain. Silas just smirks and head out the door.

"No…Stop" I yelled out

Silas stops and shook his head. "You can't stop me now…"

"I will try" I growled back. I felt another shock hit me. I yelp and hung my head low.

Silas kept walking.

"Hey…" I yelled again "I'm not done with you"

"Go… Silas" said Airachnid

"Please…Airachnid" I said "You don't have to do this…"

Airachnid shook her head "I must…so we can be together"

"I'll be with you…but please don't hurt Arcee" I said

"No…" she yelled "Arcee almost killed me…now I must kill her"

"No…revenge never solves anything" I said "Airachnid..."

She placed a finger on my mouth. "Don't say a word"

She slaps me hard across the face; I just looked down and shook my head.

"She…will…find…me" I said "Arcee…is strong…she will find me"

"Stop it…" she said

I felt another jolt hit me. I yelled out.

…..

Bee stopped and transform to his robot form. He was getting closer to the base. Bee looked around and started walking.

Bee stopped when he heard a noise. Bee runs behind a tree and looks carefully. Bee gasped and watched.

Silas walked around. He has a big sword. It looks like the Saber Sword Optimus used to have. Silas walked further. Bee got up and sneakily went to another tree. Bee steps on a branch and it snapped.

Silas looks back armed and searched the place. Bee held his breath and hoped that Silas doesn't come looking for him. Silas kept walking. Bee noticed a tree was about to fall. Bee had a plan.

Silas stops and looks around. Bee jumped out and kicked the tree down. Silas hears the noise and gasps as he sees the tree falling.

"AAAHH" he yelled

The tree landed right on top of him. Silas struggled to pick up the tree. Bee ran up to him and grabbed the sword.

"No!" yelled Silas

Bee smiled and waved him off.

"No…come back here…" he yelled "You will pay for this"

Bee ran as fast as he could. He looked at the sword. Bee smiled and kept running; hoping he can get to base fast.

…..

I groaned as I tried to move my arms. I watched Airachnid working on the computer. She walked back and forth trying to finish what she was planning.

Airachnid then linked to Silas.

"Silas…can you hear me" she said

Silas didn't answer.

"Silas…answer me" she said

She yells out in frustration. "Why doesn't he answer me?"

She yelled out for the Mechs. The Mechs came running in and stood in attention.

"I want you to find Silas…" said Airachnid "And if you see Arcee…I want you to finish her"

I gasped. The Mechs nodded and headed out. Airachnid stared at me and she blew a kiss. All I could do was stare at her.


	12. Chapter 12

Optimus P.O.V

Airachnid climbed up on me and she smiled. All I did was look away. She started kissing the side of my neck. I leaned back.

"No…" I whispered

"Ohh…Optimus…" she whispered

She shook her head and grabbed my face. She leaned down and kissed me again.

"Airachnid" someone said

She growls and looks down "Yes…"

"We found Silas…" said the Mech

"Where is he?"

"He is stuck under a tree…we are trying to pick the tree up"

She sighs and climbs down. "Well…then…go"

I smiled. Silas got stuck under a tree; but how?

….

Arcee walked around as everyone stared at her. Ratchet was on his computer trying to get a signal from Silas.

"I need to drive" she said

Magnus stops her "No…Arcee stay here"

"No…" she said "I have to get some air"

Arcee transformed and left the base. Magnus just watched her go; he shook his head and went back to work.

Arcee kept driving; not caring about what behind or in front of her. Arcee went full speed. She couldn't sleep; eat; or even think. Arcee was shot and was thrown off the road.

She yelps in pain and transforms to robot mode.

"Scrap" she said as she sees the Mechs surrounding her. Arcee got her guns and shoots every one of them.

The Mechs just stumbled back but don't really damage.

"Just great" she said

The Mech shoots and she dodged it. She then shoots it on the back. The Mech falls down destroyed.

"Oh…I think I just found ya'll weakness" she smirked

Arcee jumped around trying to hit every one of them on the back. Arcee stops and all the Mechs were all destroyed.

She whipped her hands and walked. One Mech gets up and gets out a blade.

"ARCEE!" someone yelled

Arcee turned and she gasps as she fell to the ground. She closed her eyes but nothing happen to her. She slowly opened them and she smiled. The Mech was stabbed from behind by a big sword.

"Arcee" said Bee with a smile

"Bee" she yelped as she went up and hugged him. "I'm so glad you are okay"

Bee smiled and hugged her back. "I'm glad you are okay too"

Arcee smirks and hugs him tighter. Bee laughed. They released and Bee grabbed the sword.

"Let's get back to base…" said Bee

Arcee nodded and both transformed and drove to base.

…..

Silas growls and heads back to his base. Airachnid was staring with anger. Silas just brushed past her.

Silas came up to me and punched me across the face. I just looked down.

"Silas…what happen?" asked Airachnid

"Bumblebee…" said Silas. He looked at me. "Your scout ruined my plans"

"Bee…" I whispered. I'm glad that he is okay; but I hope he goes to base safely.

"He even took the sword" said Silas

The sword…my saber…Bee has it. I sighed in relief. I was punched again.

"I will find that scout and I will kill him" he said

Silas stormed out of the room and disappeared. Airachnid stares at me; she then turns around and head for her quarters. She came back.

"Give me a kiss" she whispered

I leaned down and kissed her. She smiled and left again. I looked down; I wish I never had done any of this. I love Arcee….and always will.

…

Bee was hugged by everyone in base. Bee just smiled and told them that he was okay. Bee then took out the sword and placed it on the table.

"I know where Optimus is" said Bee

Arcee stares in shock and she smiles. "You do…"

"Yes…" said Bee

"Bee…what happen…?" asked Magnus

"I was a prisoner with Optimus…but we got attacked and I got hurt; Optimus promised to love Airachnid in order to save my life" said Bee "Optimus then helped me escape…and he stayed behind; making sure that I don't be followed"

Arcee gasped "Promise…to…love Airachnid"

"Yes…" said Bee "He is not happy about it…but he has to keep his promise"

Arcee cried out and paced back and forth. Bee placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Optimus…loves you" said Bee "And Optimus…thinks you are gone"

Arcee gasps and shook her head "We have to save him"

"And we are" said Magnus

"Yes…I know where he is" said Bee "But I also have a plan"

"Okay…what's your plan" said Bulkhead

"First…we have to get rid of Silas" said Bee "Once Silas is gone…we can go to Airachnid hidden base and attack"

"Do you know how we can take out Silas?" asked Magnus

"Yes…I do…" said Bee

Everyone gathered around Bumblebee and listened to his plans.

…..

I groaned in pain as Silas punched my stomach. I used my feet to punch him but he moves out of the way. Silas grabs my chin and made me look at him.

"I will…kill every single one of your friends" he hissed

I swallowed. "Why…don't you fight like a man…let me go and we will fight"

Silas laughed out loud and released my chin.

"No…" he said

Airachnid came up from behind me and hugged me. She then moves in front of me. Airachnid then walked to her computer.

The alarm went off and Silas just grins.

"What is happening" asked Silas

"Autobots sighted" said Airachnid

Silas smiled "Oh yes…"

"Go get them and kill them" she said

"No…" I yelled but was punched across the face. Silas smiled and headed out. Airachnid laughs and hugs me.

"Together for ever" she whispered

I looked at the ceiling. "Together" I whispered


	13. Chapter 13

Optimus P.O.V

….

Silas ran to the spot where the signal was. He stopped and sees nobody around the area.

"Strange…the signal is coming from here" said Silas

Arcee walked out from hiding.

"Looking for me" she said

Silas turned around and smiled

"Hello…Arcee" said Silas "How does it feel being alone"

Arcee glared at Silas. He just laughs and slowly steps towards her.

"You made a big mistake Arcee…you shouldn't have came out of your hiding" he said

Arcee stood still. She smirked and shook her head.

"Your time is up" he laughed as he ran

"Now!" yelled Arcee

Bee pressed a button and a bomb exploded. Magnus jumped and kicked Silas to all hole on the ground. The rocks came crumbling down.

Silas gets up and yells "No" Silas started climbing up but the rock knocked him down.

"NO!" he yelled

The rock covered him up and Silas was gone. Magnus walked towards Arcee and Bee and stared at the rocks.

"He won't be able to escape…" said Bee

Arcee nodded and she sighed in relief.

"One…down…one to go" she said

Bee nodded "Let's go"

…..

Airachnid paced back and forth. It's been three hours since Silas left the base. I am worried sick…did Silas really kill them…or did they get him.

Airachnid sighed and walked to the computer.

"Silas…can you hear me" she said. There was no answer. Airachnid punches the desk.

"Silas…answer me…Silas!" she yelled

I waited; but still no answer. I had a feeling that the Autobots did stop him. I hope so. Airachnid growls and heads towards me.

"I wonder what happen to him?" she asked "Do you know anything?"

"No…" I said "I know about Silas"

She raised an eyebrow.

"The best thing we could do is wait till he comes back" she said "I hope"

Airachnid leaned closer to me; I leaned back and turned away from her. She gasps.

"Optimus…"

"No…" I said "I'm tired of this…no more…."

Airachnid huffs and grabs my neck tight. I groaned.

"What…did you say?"

"I said…I don't want to do this anymore…I can't take this" I said

She went up to kiss me but I moved away again. She just stares with anger.

"I can never love you…" I said "You are a Psycho…you are evil…I will not kiss you ever again"

She yells and walks to the computer.

"I love Arcee…" I said "And you know that…"

"Optimus…you made a promise" said Airachnid

"I know…I did…but my spark tells me different" I said

"You have to keep the promise…I save your scout…Bumblebee" she yelled

"Yes…you did" I said "But he is safe now…I can break the promise now"

She gasps and yells out. She grabbed a blade and ran towards me. She stopped and placed the blade on my neck.

"Go ahead…" I said "Kill me"

She held the blade tighter. I stared at her; showing no fear. She just sighs.

"I can't" she whispered "I love you"

I gasped and looked down.

"I'm sorry…Airachnid" I said "But you know…who I love"

"YES!" she yelled "When I first saw you…I felt different…and I love"

I looked around; not knowing what to say. I don't want to hurt or break her heart but there is no other way. She is an evil spider.

"Airachnid…" I whispered

She stops me by slapping me across the face. She then held the blade up.

"You will love me" she yelled

"Airachnid…you know…."

I was kicked on the stomach. I groaned and Airachnid yells out. She falls on her knees.

"Airachnid…you need help" I said "Let me help you"

"NO!" she yelled

Airachnid gets up and gets her claws. She raised it up. A noise was heard from the other side of the room. Airachnid sighs.

"What…happen?" she asked

"We are being attacked" said one of the Mechs.

"NO!" she yelled

Airachnid turns the computer screen on. I smiled in relief when I saw Magnus shooting each Mech on the back; falling one by one. Bee and Smokescreen were behind Magnus and then they went to the other.

Magnus signals and I see Arcee running in.

"Arcee" I whispered

Bulkhead and Wheeljack were right behind her; covering for her. Magnus stops and shoots the camera.

Airachnid calls the other Mechs.

"I want you to destroy them all!" she yelled

The power then went out. It was dark; I couldn't see anything. The lights went back on and the Mech were shut down. None of them are functional. Bee and Smokescreen did it.

Airachnid went back to the computer and went to the other camera. Bulkhead and Wheeljack exploded the Mechs.

"NO!" she yelled

Magnus then jumps in and kicks Airachnid. She falls back and hits the wall right next to me.

"Optimus…" said Magnus

"Commander…" I whispered and smiled weakly

Arcee then came running in. My spark just stopped. I'm so glad I got to see her again.

"Optimus" she cried

She ran up and hugged me. I buried my face in her neck as she buries hers in mine. I want to hug her back but the chains held me back.

Magnus came up to me and smiled "We will get you out of here" he said

I nodded weakly.

"NO…you won't" yelled Airachnid

Magnus and Arcee stood in fighting position. Arcee got her guns out as Magnus got his hammer. Airachnid jumps and shoot spider webs at them.

Magnus gets his and falls to ground stuck. Arcee dodged it and ran to her. Airachnid kicks her down.

Airachnid then ties her up.

"No!" yelled Arcee as she struggled to get free.

Airachnid walks to me. She scratches me across the stomach and I yelped in pain. My blood started flowing down.

"No…Airachnid…don't hurt him" yelled Arcee

Airachnid nodded and drops me down. I can't feel my arms. Airachnid then kicks hard on the side of the head. I felt dizzy. She ties me up and drags me away.

….

"NO!" yells Arcee

Arcee struggled to get free along with Magnus. Magnus tried to get his hands free. Airachnid and Optimus went out the door.

"No…." said Arcee

Bumblebee and Smokescreen came running in and stopped. Bee looked around for Airachnid.

"She left…we have to stop her" yelled Magnus

Smokescreen ran to Magnus and cuts the web. Bee ran to Arcee and cuts her free. Bulkhead and Wheeljack came running in.

"Where's Optimus?" asked Bulkhead

"She took him…" said Arcee "We have to follow her"

Arcee transformed and headed after Airachnid. Magnus sighs.

"You guys…check this area…make sure the Mechs are done with" said Magnus "Bee you're with me"

Bee nodded and transformed with Magnus. They then followed after Arcee.


	14. Chapter 14

Optimus P.O.V

I tried to get up. My legs were weak. Airachnid tried her best to drag me. I don't know where we are going. I just hope the Autobots catch up to us.

"Airachnid….please…" I said "Don't do this"

"I must…" she said "I have to finish you"

"Please…I know deep down…you don't want to do this" I said

"Shut up" she said

"Airachnid…I can help you" I said

"I said SHUT UP!" she yelled

She grabs an electric rode and shocks me. I jolted up in pain. I thrown down and look ahead. Airachnid then turns to me.

"I will finish you" she whispered

I stared at her.

She was then shot on the side. She flew back. Arcee jumps up and stood in front of me.

"You are no longer going to hurt him" Arcee yelled

"Try to stop me" said Airachnid

Arcee gets angry and ran towards her.

"No…Ar…Arcee" I whispered

Arcee fought her best against Airachnid, One by one hitting each other; shooting each other; kicking each other; neither giving up.

I then felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Bee. I then see Magnus on the other side. They picked me up and helped me but I stopped.

"No" I whispered

"Optimus…we have to get you out of here" said Magnus

"No…Arcee…please….please…help her" I plead

Bee nodded and went to help Arcee. I stopped and turned around. Magnus stopped me.

"No…you can't go back you are hurt" said Magnus

"I'll…be…okay" I said as I limped back. Magnus tried his best to stop me.

Bee jumped and kicked Airachnid down. Airachnid yells and shoots at Bee; knocking him out cold. Arcee slowly gets up and starts punching. Airachnid dodges and punches Arcee up the chin.

Arcee yelps in pain and falls back. Arcee gets up and blocks the blade Airachnid has. Arcee does a spin and kicks Airachnid on the head.

Airachnid stumbles back; losing balance. She stops right on the edge of a cliff. Arcee runs but was grabbed by Arachnid's legs. Arcee was thrown back. She groans as she hits a tree.

Airachnid got her blade and charges towards Arcee. Magnus get his hammer and stops her from stabbing Arcee. Magnus swings his hammer and throws her back.

Airachnid rolls over and shoots her webs at Magnus. Arcee struggled to get up. Magnus tries to rip the webs.

I ran up to Airachnid and tackled her down. Airachnid rolls and stops herself when she sees me. Airachnid growls and shoots me on the chest. I groan and fell on one knee.

"I love you Optimus…and you made me suffer" she said "You will die for this"

Arcee yells and kicks her. Arcee then punches and kicks. Airachnid was on the edge and slips. Airachnid tried to grab on but misses. She falls down.

Arcee fell on her knees and yells out. She looks down and sighs in relief.

"It's over" she whispered

I slowly stood up and limped towards her. Arcee jumps up and hugs me tight. Bee gets up and helps Magnus free. Magnus was helped up by Bee.

I kissed Arcee softly. I missed her so much. I smiled weakly. She just cries out of joy. I placed her down. Bee ran up and hugged me tight. I just laughed a little and hugged him back.

I then felt a hit on my back. I yelled out and slowly fell to my knee. Bee held me up and got scared. He held me tight from keeping me from falling.

"NO…this is not how it suppose to end" yelled Airachnid "You were suppose to be with me Optimus"

"Airachnid….I'm…I'm sorry" I said

Arcee came to my side and held my hand.

"You will die Arcee" she yelled

"NO!" I yelled

I jumped up and tackled Airachnid down off the cliff. We both fell down.

"OPTIMUS!" yelled Arcee

Magnus, Bee and Arcee ran to the edge.

"NO" yelled Arcee

I went crumbling down; rocks hitting me; rocks scratching me. I land hard on the ledge and Airachnid was holding on for dear life.

I crawled and see her struggling. I reached out my hand.

"Grab my hand…" I yelled

Airachnid tried her best to reach. I went as low as I can reach towards her. Airachnid grabs my hand and lift her up to where we were face to face.

"I love you" she whispered

She kissed me; I just held still. She then scratched me across the face. I yelped and let go of her hand. She yells as she fell down.

I blinked a few times. I looked for her; but she was gone. Rocks then came crumbling down. I got up and started climbing up.

Arcee was hugging Bee as they looked over the edge. The dust was forming and it was hard to see. Arcee and Bee turns around and head back.

I groaned as I reached the top. Arcee gasps and runs towards me. Arcee held my hand and cries out.

"Optimus" she whispers

Magnus and Bee came by and help me up. I laid down with my head on Arcee's lap. Magnus kneeling next to me as Bee on the other side.

I coughed out a little. Arcee whips the fluids off the scratch on my face. I breathed heavily; I can't feel a thing. I smiled weakly at Arcee. She kissed my temple.

"Let's go home" she whispered

Bee held my hand and smiled. I held it tighter. "I'm fine" I whispered

"Ratchet…open the ground bridge" said Magnus

I yelped in pain and closed my optics shut. Arcee gasps and held me.

"Optimus…" she said

I stared at her with wide eyes. I then see the world go black.

…

Bulkhead and Wheeljack, and Smokescreen came running in. Magnus looked at Bulkhead.

"Bulkhead…help me carry him" said Magnus

Bulkhead nodded and helped Magnus pick up Optimus. Arcee stood up and followed behind them. Bee followed right next to Arcee.

Ratchet opens the ground bridge and the Autobots went in. Magnus and Bulkhead walked carefully; trying not to hurt Optimus.

Ratchet smiled faded when he sees Magnus and Bulkhead carrying Optimus. Ratchet signals them to follow him.

"Over here quick" said Ratchet

Arcee stood back and waited. Bee placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled weakly. Arcee sighs and hugs Bee tight.

"We brought him home" whispered Bee "He'll be okay"

"I know…." Arcee whispered

Arcee smiled along with Bee. Ratchet came out and smiled a little.

"He's is fine" said Ratchet "He may be a little weak…but he will get his strength back in no time"

Arcee smiled in relief.


	15. Chapter 15

Optimus P.O.V

It's been a week since the whole incident that happen. I could walk but not as much as I used to. It was early morning and I see Arcee standing in front of me.

"Arcee…" I said

"Morning…big guy" she smiled

"Morning…darling" I smiled weakly. I want to go back to recharge.

"Come on…big guy…time to exercise and get your strength back" she said laughing

I groaned. We have been running, walking, driving around, it gets tiring, especially the time when I had to run with Bee; man he is fast.

"Optimus…Ratchets' orders" said Arcee

I let out a breathe and got up slowly. Arcee helps me up and smiles. I stumbled a little; almost falling on her. She just stays ready.

One time I did stumble on her. I felt real bad but she understood. I wish I hadn't fallen on her but…it happens. There is this one time where I tripped and almost fell on Bee; man I need to get strength back.

I got and followed Arcee outside the base. Arcee stretched her arms up; and I just stared at her. I smiled as she was looking ahead.

She then looked back at me. I just smirk and got closer to her. I picked her up and kissed her.

"I love you" I said

"I love you too" she smiled and kissed me again.

I placed her down and she started running. I followed after her. We ran around the place. I finally can run without stumbling; falling; or tripping.

Arcee stops and sits down on the edge of a cliff. Well what a safe place. I sat right next to her. She just looks ahead.

"I've missed you" she whispered

I raised an eyebrow. I held her hand.

"When…you were trapped…I couldn't sleep…think…I couldn't live on" she said "I just wanted to go away and never come back"

"Arcee…I…"

She placed a finger on my lips.

"I thought I lost you…my whole world drop…my spark just slowly fade away when you were gone" she cried "I thought…I…will never see you again"

"Arcee…that already passed" I said "I'm right here…by your side…always with you"

Arcee hugged me.

"I'm not going anywhere…and I will not separate from you…" I said "I will never leave your side ever again"

Arcee smiled weakly and kissed me.

"I'm sorry…Arcee…but you are stuck with me till the end of time" I said with a smile "Because I am not letting you go"

Arcee laughed "I'll be comfortable right here in your arms"

"And these arms will never let you go" I said

Arcee laughed and kissed me. Arcee got up and transformed.

"Let's drive" she said

"I'm right behind you" I smiled as I transformed and started driving after her.

We got back to base and we see Ratchet yelling our random things. I looked around to see Bee and Smokescreen staring at the ground; looking guilty.

I shook my head. Ratchet then threw a tool at Smokescreen hitting him on the head.

"Ouch…" yelled Smokescreen

Bee laughed and dodges another tool Ratchet threw. Bulkhead and Wheeljack were playing with their wrecking ball; or whatever it's called.

Magnus walked up behind me and smack my back. I just stumbled a little.

"Oh…sorry…sir…" said Magnus "I didn't see you there"

I smirked and held him in a head lock. Magnus laughs and tries to get away.

"Well…someone got his strength back" said Magnus

"Yup…but I got even stronger" I said with a grin

I let go of Magnus and he stumbled back hitting the wall. He just laughs and stood up. Bee jumped and I caught him. I then spun around with him.

I stopped and placed Bee down and he stumbled from side to side. Bee then fell down. I just smiled.

"Sorry…" I said

Bee just gives me thumbs up. I went up to him and carried him up. Bee laughs and I placed him down.

I then turned to Arcee and pick her up. I spun her around and she spread her arms.

"YEAH!" she yelled

I laughed and I brought her to where we were face to face. I then kissed her. I love her so much. I feel at home when I'm wrapped around by her arms.

Everyone just cheered and clapped. I placed her down.

"I love you" I whispered

"I love you too big guy" she smiled

Bee jumped again and I caught him. I hugged him tight. Magnus came from behind and hugged me. Smokescreen went to Arcee's side and laughs.

Bulkhead and Wheeljack came next to Magnus. They all hugged me tight. All glad that their leader is back. Ratchet then joined the group.

"I love you guys" I said as I hugged all of them back. We are all in a group hug.

"We love you too" they all said. I just laughed out loud and hugged them all.

* * *

**The end **


End file.
